xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony "Tony" Stark(Iron Man) (Earth-12041)
Iron Man (real name Anthony "Tony" Stark) is a brilliant inventor,one of the founding members of the Avengers and currently the leader of the Avengers,and successful CEO of the Stark Industries. HIstory At some point of time, Tony Stark was kidnapped by a criminal organization. He was locked up in a cave, which led him to create his first armor, which Spider-Man jokingly said he made from 'a paperclip and some empty soda cans', he had worked on for several days, allowing him to escape. After his escape, he built a second armor to replace the first one in his beginning of his superhero career. After testing it, he built the third one and called himself Iron Man. Ultimate Spider-Man He confronted the trainees of S.H.I.E.L.D. after he decapitated Living Laser. He argued with Fury, but got interrupted by Spider-Man. Iron Man offered him guidance. Later Tony gave Spider-Man a tour around Stark Industries and gave him the Iron Spider Armor. After Living Laser took control of Spider-Man's armor, Living Laser threatened Iron Man that he will fry him from the inside, Iron Man sacrificed himself and got knocked out and got controlled by Living Laser. He woke up after Spider-Man hacked his armor when Living Laser still took control of it and freed himself. Iron Man lead Living Laser into the molecular disruption chamber and transported him to another dimension.He complained to Spider-Man about his Iron Spider armor having been modified by him.2 His reserve armors were later taken over by an Octobot and set against him, though with the aid of Spider-Man, they were able to stop them and tore a piece of the Octobot. They went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and learned of Doctor Octopus, when Octavius attacked them in a new Iron Octopus Armor and sent Tony flying, but he came back and he and the Iron Spider defeated Octavius, but he escaped.He later was hit by Captain America's Shield and Spider-Man raced by him. At the end of the Ultimate,Tony gave Spider man an offer to join the Avengers, an offer which Spidey could not choose between the Avengers or his team. Inventions #A Computer Program called Mainframe to play War Games with. #A molecular disruption chamber.Don't go in there when it's hot.Oh yeah? What happens? Unless you fine-tune the frequency, it'll scatter you into multiple, parallel dimensions. #Arc Reactor. #Avengers Tower #Communications Satellite: All Avengers Communications are run through it. #Dan: Data Analysis Network.DAN is the most cutting edge satellite ever created, monitoring the vast reaches of space. #Friday Security breach at a Stark Facility. #Helicarrier #I developed the first conceptual designs for the arc reactor #Iron Kid Armor #Iron Man Armor #Jarvis #Jet Boots #Mandroids #The world's largest pill! #This looks like your arc reactor.But not so puny.What use do you possibly have for an arc reactor that big unless, of course, it's to match the size of your ego. This is where Stark Industries conducts experiments that need massive amounts of energy. #This signal ratio accelerator is gonna to revolutionize telecommunications as we know it. #Ultron destroyer malware onto this projectile #You could trace the photon pattern. It's gotta be specific to him, unique in the spectrum. Armors # Classic Armor # Hulkbuster Armor # Iron Man Armor MK I # Iron Man Armor MK II # Iron Man Armor MK XLIX Armor # Iron Man Armor MK L # Silver Centurion # Stealth Armor # The Iron Herald Armor # The "Iron Patriot" Armor # The Rubber Duckie Armor # War Machine According to A-Bomb That Original Iron Man Armor is worth a fortune on the Collectors Market. Iron Man Armor * Concussion Rockets * Containment Bubble * Crystal air should give my repulsors a major boost. * Friday, boost power! * Friday, can you analyze the energy Strange uses? Friday There is no match to anything in my database.The closest is a form of electrochemical energy.All right, then tweak the frequency of my repulsors to match it. Friday I can get close, but it will take some of your reserve power. * Friday: She's the new A.I. * His Energy readings are all around you. Gamma Radiation in the tower is spiking to dangerous levels. Scan again add a new filter. I want to see him in the Gamma Spectrum. Scrub back and slow down 99%. * Ill combine my Signal Tracking with your Video Call Source Information * I'll siphon off some power from the arc reactor to boost my repulsors.Now to shut down the reactor. * Proprietary nano-tech alloy * Recalibrated the Unibeam * Unibeam Screenshots 60underseaarmor.PNG|Undersea Armor Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN123) 003.jpg 31.PNG 74Suits.PNG 80mainframe.PNG 14iron man.PNG 13speed time.png 537a9b949dd64.jpg 74-3.PNG 49-1460571479.PNG 34-1460571476.PNG 32-1460571476.PNG 16-1462323357.PNG 13-1462323356.PNG 14-1462323356.PNG Hulkbuster1.PNG|Hulkbuster Armor HULKBUSTER.PNG|Banners Hulkbuster Armor stark.PNG 70-1486273001.PNG 69-1486272983.PNG 67-1486272969.PNG 66-1486272956.PNG 32-1486272894.PNG 26-1486272512.PNG 48-1487040632.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 45-1487040587.PNG 8-1487040137.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG 6-1487040125.PNG Frost Fight! (2563).png Frost Fight! (2088).png Frost Fight! (1658).png Frost Fight! (634).png Frost Fight! (3083).png Frost Fight! (3082).png Frost Fight! (2944).png Frost Fight! (2934).png Frost Fight! (2933).png Frost Fight! (2922).png Frost Fight! (2894).png Frost Fight! (2891).png Frost Fight! (2855).png Frost Fight! (2854).png Frost Fight! (2566).png Frost Fight! (2565).png Frost Fight! (2564).png Frost Fight! (2562).png Frost Fight! (2559).png Frost Fight! (2558).png Frost Fight! (2557).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Superheroes Category:Tacticians Category:Avengers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Earthling Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Body Adventure Category:CEOs Category:Billionaires Category:Veterans Category:Super Genius Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Disney Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Photographic Memory Category:Crackers Category:Mad Scientist Category:Criminals Category:Hackers Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Stark Industries Category:Arms Dealer